


Unions of a Kneeling

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Cylon Alliance, Cylons, Ensemble Cast, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Redemption, Science Fiction, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set at the end of S2 and beginning of S3.  I think Boomer would have known an Occupation was not the way to go.  This is my way of bringing the Cylons and humans together and redeeming Boomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressure of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As far as these pairings go, I don't really ship Chief/Cally, but it was sort of necessary to keep Boomer and the Chief apart and since I don't divorce people, they're married, they get to stick with it. And to make things clear, Boomer is called Sharon here and Athena is referred to as Athena, rather than Sharon.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG. The title is by CS Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by CS Lewis

Sharon walked from one end of the Basestar to the other. She moved mindlessly, her languid steps a contradiction to the turmoil of emotions that swirled within.

She’d thought she’d worked through all the rage back on Caprica, in her apartment, working out and trying not to smash all her possessions because she knew they weren’t real. She had found solidarity in meeting the Caprica Six and making an alliance between them. A semi-peace had come over her soul.

But it was shattered again, being on the Basestar and away from Caprica. The alliance had proved to be a huge success. She and the Caprica Six had convinced all the other Cylons that the genocide had been a very bad idea. That had probably been the easy part. Now all she could do was remember.

She felt alone, even surrounded by a hundred copies of herself. It would have been almost too easy to let herself melt into the unity of their sisterhood and the rest of the Cylons, but she couldn’t. Her memories and beliefs taught her to hate and fear what she was, but her programming and surroundings invited the opposite view. She felt violated by her own kind. By making her human and taking away her ability to choose, her fellow Cylons had destroyed her forever. For all their ingenuity they had not considered the possibility she might want to be human. She could never be Cylon now, but she wasn’t allowed to be human either. She was both, she was neither. She was an outcast, she was in limbo.

But for better or worse, she was with the Cylons and there was nothing she could do about it. She quickly learned their ways and marveled at the complexity of it all. A lot of things about herself that she could recall only in the moments between waking and sleep she relearned aboard the ship. Walking through the hall, she placed her hand in the water trough that ran along the wall and let the information roll over her. She could feel each and every one of her fellow Eights. More distant was the impression of the other Cylon models, followed closely by the Raiders and Centurions and the Basestar itself. It was wonderful and it made her want to scream.

“Boomer?” 

She turned at the familiar voice and saw herself.

“Yes?”

“Will you come? A decision must be made.”

Sharon nodded. It almost felt like a whiplash to hear her call sign, but she’d learned early on that the other Eights wanted to distinguish her from themselves and that particular name seemed a logical one.

She put her new Cylon skills to use as she walked through the halls toward the center. Instead of the glowing red and smooth black, she could see the hallways of Galactica. Colonial officers passed her and nodded. It was something she felt compelled to do, but it hurt. She knew she would never be able to walk those halls so freely again.

She entered the Basestar Command and walked toward the center of the room where the Two known as Leoben, the Caprica Six, a Four, and the Three who had tried to box her on Caprica, were standing.

“What’s the situation?” she asked calmly. 

She was done having fits because her life had been frakked up.

“We have a reading of a nuclear detonation,” replied the Four. “It is our thinking that it comes from the humans.”

“That’s not a good thing,” Sharon said. 

Caprica nodded in agreement.

“It does not give us hope for an alliance if something has happened to them. But it may well be a gift from God showing us the way.”

“Where was the signature?” Sharon asked.

“Over a light year away from here,” answered the Three. “It will be a long time before you have your reunion, Sharon.”

“Somehow I think that might be best,” she answered. “Now, we need to think about how we’re going to approach this.”

“As you know, we very nearly destroyed their race,” came a new voice from behind them. A One had joined them. “They are not going to be happy to see us and if we’re going to live with them, we’re going to have to take matters into our own hands.”

“No,” Sharon said firmly. “That is a bad idea.”

“You know what I’m saying is true.”

“He’s right,” the Three put in. “The humans will never trust us.”

“Especially if you do what he’s suggesting,” Caprica added. “Listen to Sharon; she’s the only one of us who truly understands the humans. I have more knowledge than most, but I’m hampered by my nature. She isn’t.”

“I know we are a society based on unity and consensus,” Sharon began slowly. “But that isn’t going to work here. We made the decision to no longer attempt to destroy humanity based on mine and Caprica’s experiences and that is what we need to trust now. Until this matter is settled, you need to follow our lead.”

There were various murmurings that went around the rest of the room where other models were working. The suggestion went against the core of the Cylon way of life. 

“The Eights are with you, Boomer,” said the Eight who had brought Sharon to the Command.

“The Sixes are with you,” Caprica said firmly. 

“The Twos are with you,” Leoben said after a moment of deliberation. 

Sharon wondered if he’d had a vision or a revelation from God to help him decide.

“The Ones do not support this decision,” the One said. “It is an abomination to God.”

“The Fours do not support this decision.”

“The Fives do not support this decision,” said the Five named Simon who had just entered the Command.

“Threes?” Caprica asked as she turned to the Three.

The Three walked away. There appeared to be an internal debate going on between her and every other Three in the room.

“The Threes are with you,” she finally said, almost as if against her own will.

Sharon heaved a deep sigh of relief. This was the first big hurdle. If the Cylons weren’t kept in check, they would run in and try to take over everything without understanding how the humans would react.

“Then I will lead you,” she said, ignoring the hostile glares being sent her way from the One and the Four. “Caprica will advise me and we will still look for consensus in everything possible.”

“I will tell the Hybrid to set a course for the source of the detonation,” Leoben said.

Sharon took a deep breath and prepared to take command of the Cylons. It was a tad ironic, but she knew it needed to be done.


	2. Lost in Her Own Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from a song by Superchic[k].

Sharon was used to crowded sleeping quarters. On Galactica, the pilot’s duty locker was a constant source of noise and confusion. Rowdy card games and drinking, the sounds of people in their racks, it all joined together to form up the atmosphere of the ship. Privacy was something she was definitely not used to.

But the Cylons were even less private. No one had an assigned room or bunk. When someone was tired, they sank down on the nearest bed and slept, regardless of what other models were in the room or if there was anybody already occupying the bed. It was a strange sight to wander the Basestar and see a Six and a Three slumped over the same table or three Fives lying in perfect precision on a line of bunks. It was an incredible sign of unity and lack of organization that continued to amaze her.

She was certainly left alone more than any other Cylon. There were whispers whenever she entered a room and everyone almost unconsciously seemed to avoid joining her whenever she was resting or working out. It gave her a lot of time to think and deal with her twisted, conflicted soul.

She did her best not to think about people’s reaction to her once they rejoined the humans. From what had happened just before she’d died, it wouldn’t be hard to guess what those reactions would be like, but there were certain people that she didn’t know if she could bear receiving such reactions from. She’d learned that Admiral Adama had lived through her assassination attempt. She thanked God or the gods or anything every day for that fact. But the man she’d looked up to as a father could hardly welcome her back after such a betrayal of his trust. 

She didn’t even want to picture the Chief in her mind. His face when he’d looked at her as she died was her sweetest boon and her most bitter torment. She still loved him with every fiber of her being, or every circuit, or whatever she was made of. She knew he would always love her and that he would never be able to bring himself into agreement with that. She could only imagine the torment he was putting himself through because of her. He could move on, he could even fall in love with someone else, but she knew he would still be completely frakked up inside because of her. It made her wish she could truly die.

There were other people, her friends, ones she so deeply loved, like Kara, her best friend and mentor. Racetrack, Gaeta, Apollo, Dee, Duck. All people she cared about. All people she’d betrayed. The remembrance of only one person gave her hope that she might be accepted.

She’d never forgotten leaving Helo behind on Caprica. When she’d been resurrected there, she’d determined to set out and find him if he was still alive. The Cylons had told her what had happened with the other Sharon, with their baby, and how she and Helo had rejoined the fleet, even knowing what she was. 

She’d loved Helo even if she hadn’t been in love with him. If he could love a machine with her face whom he did not have a history with, maybe he would try and advocate for her. Or at least not hate her on sight. It was the one thing that gave her hope as she prepared the Cylons to reintegrate with the humans. 

“Sharon.” Caprica poked her head in the room. “We’re ready for you.”

“I’m coming.” Sharon got to her feet and wrapped a towel around her neck. 

Maybe she didn’t need to exercise now that she was a Cylon, but she liked the familiar routine. 

“What’s the plan, Boomer?” asked the Three when they entered Command. 

She’d taken to using the Eights’ name for Sharon almost derisively.

“We want to jump to a location that’s close but a good ways away so that we can approach them at sub-light speed. We don’t want them to become alarmed and jump away.”

“We’ve now determined,” a Four said, “that they have congregated around a planet. But it is extremely hard to interpret readings because of the interference in the system.”

“If they’re at a planet, then they’ll have people on the surface.”

“You’re right, Caprica. However many,” Sharon said, pondering that. “They’ll be divided which will make them feel defensive. We need to give them a chance to put the fleet back together before approaching them, so they feel like they have a chance to leave.”

“When will we be close?” asked Leoben.

“We should arrive at the system in less than three months,” answered Simon.

“Then we need to make sure we’re ready,” Sharon said. “We only have one chance at this.”


	3. Crust of Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson

It had been a slow day to go along with all the other slow days of the past year. Adama didn’t regret for one minute the chance to live in peace, but he had to admit to himself that he was more in his element in war. The only Cylon they’d seen for some time had been the one living in their brig and that suited him just fine. But he missed the rush and the action. He’d been separated from a lot of people he loved. Even Lee was far away, on another ship. So many of his officers now lived on the surface. He felt grateful to see Captain Agathon in the CIC every day, even if the only reason was because the younger man didn’t want to leave Sharon. At least someone had stayed.

He’d made a decision today, one that he knew many people would still not agree with. But the decision was made and the Cylon was let out of the brig. Part of the reason was because, yes, he trusted her now. Part of it would also have to be that it seemed foolish to allow Helo to marry her and not allow them to live together. Either way, it had been done and he felt good about it.

“Sir, we have a direct line from New Caprica.”

“Thank you, Captain. Who is it?”

“It’s Starbuck, sir.”

Adama picked up the phone.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Sir, good to hear you.”

“You too. How goes it planetside?”

“Uh, not so good, sir. I was wondering if you could talk to Lee for me?”

“I told you before that you two are acting childish. Only you know what you quarreled about, but it’s not worth it.”

“Please, sir. Sam’s sick and Pegasus has all the antibiotics. I can’t risk Lee being upset. Sam could die. Doc says he’s a fighter, but…”

“I understand. I’ll speak to him.”

“Sir, dradis contact.”

“Starbuck, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Adama turned to Helo. 

“What is it?”

“We’re not sure. They didn’t jump in, so an attack doesn’t seem likely.”

“Set Condition Two throughout the ship.”

“Yes, sir.” Helo picked up the phone. “Set Condition Two throughout the ship.”

“Contact Pegasus and alert them to the situation.”

“Yes, sir.” Adama stared at the screen. “Commander Adama on the line.”

“Galactica Actual. Lee, are you picking up the dradis contact?”

“Yes, we have multiple contacts. Only one appears to be moving closer.”

“Yes, same here. Stay on the line, would you?”

***

Helo moved from one station to the next. It was difficult being in a situation where he was doing three jobs. Sometimes he thought life would be easier down on New Caprica. But from the beginning he’d made the decision to stay with Sharon. It had been a long struggle, but both of them had been able to at least move past Hera’s death. The wounds would always be there, they knew, but at least they’d made the conscious decision to help each other. At one point he had thought she would never care about him again, but he hadn’t given up and one day, she'd finally broken down. It had been a happy day even as they’d cried together. But now they were married, now she lived with him, now they had a future. Even if it meant him doing three people’s jobs.

***

On Pegasus, Lee circled the dradis screen. Behind him, Dee kept up a report of everything that was happening. There was something strange about the way they were being approached. It was hesitant, intended not to alarm, like a white flag.

“Admiral, you should challenge the ship. Get a read on it. Anything. I don’t like this,” he said, going with his gut.

“I don’t like it either, but after so much peace, I don’t want to be the first to enact war if it isn’t necessary.”

“I understand, but don’t let war destroy another home,” Lee said, sighing.

“Sir, we’re receiving a hail,” Dee said. “Or rather we are being included in a hail to Galactica.”

“Put it on speakers.”

***

“Prepare the Alert Vipers,” Adama instructed. “I don’t want to have to use them, but just in case.”

“Prepare the Alert Vipers,” Helo said into the phone. 

“Put the hail on speakers.”

“Galactica, this is a Cylon heavy raider. We come in peace.” Adama heard the familiar voice, one of both good memories and nightmares to him. “Admiral,” the voice hesitated, “this is Sharon.”

“Which Sharon?” he gritted out.

“It’s Boomer, sir.”


	4. Tickle Cases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by George Herbert

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t launch the Alert Vipers right now,” Adama asked. 

His world had just turned upside down. Back after he’d been shot, he’d been prepared for meeting other Eights, even if that actual event had been rather traumatic. He’d never thought he’d meet Sharon Valerii again.

“We’re not here to fight. You have people on the surface and I know you don’t want them to be harmed. We have no intention of doing so.”

“Somehow I have trouble believing you.”

“I understand. I would, too. Our fleet is going to jump away, leaving just this one ship here. We will stay within dradis contact, but away from your fleet. We’d like to give you time to get all your people together so that you can jump away if necessary.”

“Why? Why now?”

“Because there’s been enough violence. The Cylons were wrong, but they are not evil. We are not evil. I want to apologize and I know forgiveness won’t even be on the table, but there should at least be peace.”

Adama and Helo stared at each other, unable to think of anything to say.

***

Sharon took deep gulps of air. Her hands were shaking and she fought to keep her voice calm. Caprica looked on her with sympathy.

“I am nervous about seeing Gaius again,” she said softly. “You did well.”

“Thanks.” Sharon got control of herself and thought ironically that machines should be made of sturdier stuff. “We need to maintain a steady distance. Communicate with the Basestars and have everyone jump to the safety coordinates. We will remain here. Hopefully, Adama will start evacuating his people and maybe, some negotiation can start.”

“It’s all up to them then.”

“Trust in humanity. In their desire to survive together.”

***

Lee hurried through Galactica’s hallways, stopping just outside of his father’s quarters. He entered and stopped again when he saw the Cylon.

“Why is she here?”

“She’s our best way of understanding this situation.”

Helo and Sharon stood silently to the side and let Adama and Lee work it out.

“She’s a Cylon.”

“We’re all well aware of that fact. She’s proven herself and if we want to understand what the Cylons are really up to, she can help.”

“Or she could help them.”

“She could. But she doesn’t want to.”

Lee subsided, but his feelings on the matter were clear and he could see Helo making sure to keep himself between the Commander and his wife.

“We should jump away,” Lee said instead of continuing the argument. “We don’t have frakking time for this.”

“We have people on the surface!” Adama reminded him.

“We don’t have time to recover them. We have to save those who are still here.”

“I don’t think leaving our people is an option,” Helo put in quietly. “The Cylons might just want us all in the same place so they can take care of us, but even if that’s the case, at least we have the chance to save everyone. We can try.”

“Start bringing up ships slowly,” Adama instructed. “I want Galactica and Pegasus crew members here first and their families. Obviously, the President and his administration.”

“What about the former administration?” Lee asked without looking at his father, whose face remained closed off.

“Laura and her school should be evacuated next. I want all of the children safe.” Helo called the CIC and started to pass along instructions. “Sharon,” the Admiral turned to her. “What is your assessment of the situation?”

“It could be a trap,” she said slowly. “But something doesn’t feel right. We already know that the Cylons did leave Caprica. We also have the word of the two Cavils that we have a time of peace based on a Six and an Eight named Sharon Valerii. Boomer might be telling the truth. She might have persuaded many of the Cylons to see her side.”

“What side would that be?” Lee asked sarcastically. “The assassin’s side?”

“I know you all feel betrayed by her, but she was a sleeper agent. She didn’t know she was a Cylon and I imagine that when she found out, whether that was before or after the assassination attempt, she was horrified.”

“She still tried to kill me.”

“Frankly, sir, she didn’t have a choice. If we’re in free control of ourselves, we’re just like you. But that programming started out of nowhere and she didn’t have any time to try and stop herself or I imagine she would have. In fact, I think she tried to because I know she was a better shot than that. When she was killed, she downloaded, and I’m sure that was a traumatic experience for her. To have the knowledge of what she wanted to be and what she’d done. I don’t know if I could’ve handled it.”

“This is all nonsense!” Lee stood up. “There are Cylons out there and we’re discussing ancient history.”

“All I’m saying is,” Sharon continued, “Boomer may well have tried to change the Cylons’ mind given her unique perspective based on her time spent as a human. We do everything based on consensus, but she might have won them over. I think you should be cautious, but at least hear them out.”

“I will take it under advisement,” Adama said. “Helo, please escort your wife back to your quarters and return to the CIC. I want reports. Continue the evacuations and make sure that the news is broken gently down there. We don’t want a panic.”

“No, sir.” Helo saluted and he and Sharon left.

***

Adama watched Helo and Sharon go, Lee’s gaze burning into the back of his head. He almost felt like he loved this Sharon, but the fact that Boomer was so close made him taste bile in his mouth again and he couldn’t bear to look at any Eight at the moment. This whole situation was going to bring out a lot of ugly emotion, he could tell.

***

“The Cylons what?” Kara asked again. 

Gaeta shook his head.

“The Cylons are here. They aren’t attacking. They say they want peace.”

“Like hell,” Kara spat. “We have to get up there.”

“Well, that’s what Adama is calling for. Colonial One will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Here are all the rosters of people in New Caprica. It has their ship assignments and when they’ll be leaving. We’ve already started breaking the news to people, but we don’t want to tell them the whole truth yet. A wide spread panic is not the best way to get our people back into the fleet.”

“I have to get Sam.” 

Kara turned and left, grabbing people she knew and could trust. The Chief and Tigh and Jammer and Duck and Nora. Anyone. She quickly apprised them of the situation and everyone set out to an assigned sector to help the evacuation go smoothly. Kara hurried towards the tent she’d called home for the past year. Sam was struggling to get out of bed.

“So, honey, no medicine, but, hey, the Cylons are back.”

***

The Three woke up gasping and sweating. She raised her hands, grasping blindly at the air, trying to catch the dream as it faded away.

_‘The fruit borne of two peoples still lives and you will hold her in your arms and you will truly know love for the first time.’_

She sat for a long time. She stood for a long time. She walked the halls. She conferred with the other Threes. Finally, she called Sharon on the heavy Raider.

“The Threes are really with you now, Boomer.”


	5. Shot Full of Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Barbara Brown Taylor

“It’s good to see the old bird again.”

“Never said a truer word, Chief,” Tigh agreed as they stepped off the Raptor. “Wind in the face is nice, but when it’s mixed with grit in the eyes, the pleasure fades.”

“Something like that. I’ve got to look at these ships.”

“I’m reporting to the CIC. Chief.”

Tigh quickly walked the halls to the CIC.

***

Adama’s burden seemed to lighten when he saw his old friend enter the room.

They saluted.

“What’s the status, Admiral?”

“All of our people will be off the planet in another four hours. Then I’m going to meet with a Cylon party.”

“You can’t be serious. Once our people are on board, we need to jump.”

“The Cylons mean business and they will keep coming. I want to know everything I can.”

“Bill-“

“I know your worries, Saul. We all have them. But that’s the way it is.” Adama turned to address Helo. “I want a line to Colonial One. The President should be onboard Galactica.”

***

Kara felt the lines of her old flight suit. It felt pretty good to put it back on. Adama had sent word for her to report to CIC and so she started in that direction, having made sure that Sam was in the capable hands of the newly returned Doc Cottle.

She ran right into Lee.

“Hi,” she said, wondering if she was going to start babbling about how fat he was or hit him.

“Starbuck,” he acknowledged. “Good to see you.”

“You too. You, uh…”

“I’m fat,” he said sharply. “I believe you’re needed elsewhere, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir,” she answered, snapping a salute and trying not to grin. “I’ll be jogging right along. I suggest you do the same.”

***

Starbuck left before Lee could answer, but he stared after her for a few minutes. If they weren’t in an emergency he would head to the gym. As it was, he headed back to Pegasus.

***

“Where’s the baby?” Laura asked Tory urgently as they landed in the Galactica hangar bay. 

Anyone who wasn’t assigned to a ship already was being Raptored to Galactica.

“She’s in the next Raptor. Maya has her.”

“Good.” 

Laura sighed in relief. As much as she just wanted to send the child away and be rid of the worry, she had accepted that this baby was the future. She was actually kind of adorable as well. Sometimes it was nice to just be a teacher and not have to worry about politics. For now, she would keep the baby safe, keep Maya safe, and keep the secret safe. She wanted to see the Admiral, but it seemed almost foolish when she had no valid reason for being in the decision making process.

***

Adama entered the Agathon’s quarters with Kat, Hotdog, and several other officers. He found Sharon and Helo, ready and at attention.

“I wanted the people who have spent the last year with us present,” he explained to them. “This is an important occasion and it deserves the proper attention.”

“Yes, sir,” Sharon said, playing with the buttons of her uniform.

“Shall we get started?”

“The sooner the better,” Helo responded. 

It was obvious that to him, this day should have happened long ago and he was simply proud it was happening now.

“Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Sharon Agathon …"

“I, Sharon Agathon …”

"Do now pledge my faith and my loyalty..."

“Do now pledge my faith and my loyalty...”

"To the protection of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

“To the protection of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.”

"And will carry out the lawful orders of my superiors..."

“And will carry out the lawful orders of my superiors...”

"As an officer... "

“As an officer...”

"In the Colonial Fleet."

“In the Colonial Fleet.” 

Sharon lowered her hand and tried to process the information as Adama pinned her wings to her chest. She was now in the Colonial fleet. After everything, all the pain and mistrust and suffering, she was where she longed to be. She was never going to let these out of her sight. She tried to keep a professional demeanor, but she looked at Helo and saw the joy in his eyes and knew hers must be expressing the same emotion.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

Adama looked at her and she could read the varying things he was feeling. He trusted her, but he wondered about the future and he worried. He was proud of her and yet afraid of her at the same time. She determined to never let him down again. He had done right by her.

“You will be our official liaison to the Cylons, Lieutenant Agathon. I intend to meet with them once all our people are safely evacuated. You and Captain Agathon will be part of that meeting. I want all the intel you can discern afterwards.”

“Understood.” 

Adama stepped aside and let Kat and the rest congratulate Sharon. 

“We need a call sign for you,” Helo said loudly enough that everyone heard. 

A flood of ridiculous and Cylon related names followed. It was a strain to separate the names but in the din they heard Hotdog’s quiet suggestion.

“How about Athena?” Sharon and Helo looked at each other. “You know, the goddess of wisdom and war? Usually accompanied by the goddess of victory?” 

Several people nodded in approval and Sharon smiled as she thought about it.

“Athena it is,” Helo said, kissing her hands. 

Sharon saw Adama keep to the background, but he was probably relieved to have a name to separate her from the other Sharon, just for his own peace of mind.

Everyone left after giving their congratulations and Sharon looked at her husband.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” he said quietly, taking her by the hands.

“You and me both,” she said trying to keep from smiling. “I just want you to know,” she said quietly. “I could never have done this without you. That’s aside from the whole them killing me immediately thing.”

He chuckled and kissed her.

“I’m proud of you. You deserve this.”

“Thank you.” 

He held her against his chest for a few minutes.

“Do you think the Cylons want peace?”

“I won’t know for sure until I see them. If I could access someone’s memories that would help. But, I do believe it’s possible. And I want it.”

“I hate to break it to you, Sharon, but you’re probably the only one who does.”

“I know. We’ll see. No matter what, I meant the vow I just took. I won’t betray it.”

“I know you won’t.”

He kissed her again and then they prepared for the upcoming events.

***

Sharon watched the last ship rise from the surface. She stood by the controls and waited. Would they jump or talk? Caprica came in and waited with her. 

“Attention, Cylon Raider. This is the Battlestar Galactica. Do you read?”

Sharon bit her lip. This was really it. Yes, the initial first step had been taken, but this was the moment she and Caprica had been waiting for.

“Galactica, this is the Raider, go ahead.”

“Boomer, I want a meeting.”

“We would like that as well, Admiral.”

“Immunity for you and a delegation of Cylons to come aboard Galactica in one hour. The rest of your fleet needs to stay at its current location. We will hear you out.”

“Understood and terms accepted. Thank you, sir. We will see you then.” Sharon took Caprica’s hand and they stared at each other. “So, you wanna represent the Sixes?”


	6. Sermons from Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by William Shakespeare

It was a surreal feeling to be landing on the Galactica deck. Sharon steadied her hands and fought for some machine like precision. She still frakked up the landing.

“It’s like coming home,” she said ruefully to herself as she prepared to disembark. 

Behind her Caprica, Leoben, Simon, the Three, Doral the Five, and Cavil the One waited for her to compose herself. It was odd, but uncomfortable as she was with the idea that she was caught between two worlds, she felt oddly okay with the Cylons seeing her anxiety. Hopefully it would help them see her ability to feel like a human.

She walked off the Raider and a million memories raced to meet her. In a way it was like coming home, but as if the home she remembered was only a shell of its former glory. It now resembled a home with cobwebs and things broken and someone had painted over the walls a color she didn’t like.

There were people in the hangar waiting to meet them. A lot of familiar faces hit her like a physical blow and she wavered under their onslaught. She had been prepared for it, but the malice and fear on the faces that used to shine love and understanding at her, hurt. She saw the Chief and stopped in her tracks.

He saw her and she could see it, see it in the way he looked at her. He hadn’t forgotten and he hadn’t forgiven her or himself. All the air seemed to be sucked from the room and she forgot about the mission and the alliance. He was the only one there and she could see him moving toward her as if pulled by a magnetic force. There wasn’t a reunion coming, but maybe, maybe, a chance to heal.

“Get the frak away from my husband, you toaster!” A very pregnant Cally jumped into Sharon’s path and she halted. “Don’t even think about trying to brainwash him. You’ve frakked with him enough.”

Images shot through Sharon’s head and she felt the bitter, hot pain of a bullet piercing her flesh. She could feel the blood draining out of her body and the anguish of looking into the Chief’s eyes one last time. She wished she could hurt Cally and feel like it was worth it, but it wasn’t. Cally had never liked her, even before Sharon had been revealed as a Cylon. The reason became all too clear. And it made her want to laugh.

She calmed herself and spoke as clearly as she could.

“I’ve no intention of frakking with your husband, Cally. I’m not here to see him. Please step aside.”

Cally’s face was contorted with rage, but keeping one hand protectively over her belly, she moved aside and let the Cylons continue. Sharon refused to look back at the Chief, but she could feel him watching her.

Sharon came face to face with yet another painful sight. She saw Sharon Agathon, standing stiffly in her uniform, beside her Colonial Officer husband and with the trust of Adama. She stepped forward.

“Boomer, I’m Athena. Welcome aboard Galactica. I am here to aid our negotiations.”

Sharon stood calmly and tried to honestly work out her feelings on the matter. This Sharon was most definitely a way to bring peace. She was a sign that there could be human/Cylon relationships. But the fact that it was another Sharon who had done that brought a sour taste into her mouth. She was standing there, a pilot, trusted, loved and, yes, there must have been some hard times, but nothing compared to the hell resurrecting on Caprica had been.

“You stole my life,” she said quietly so no one else could hear. “I was Sharon Velerii, I was a Raptor pilot, Helo loved me.”

“But you didn’t love him,” Athena reminded her. “I’m so sorry.”

Sharon knew this was a conversation that needed to be continued later. But it couldn’t be now.

“I’m ready to meet the Admiral now,” she said, stilted. “We have much to speak about.”

“Please, come with me.”

So the Cylons entered Galactica to make peace with the humans.

***

Sharon entered the brig where she’d spent time right before her death. She wondered if her bloodstains were still visible or if time had completely eroded their presence.

It was a room full of memories and the people who occupied those memories were now present. Adama, Apollo, Baltar, Helo, Starbuck, Tigh, Gaeta, Athena.

She stood in front of the Cylons and faced the humans. She felt it only right to be between them. She was the one torn between the two, after all.

“You wanted to talk,” Adama said shortly. He looked like he was having trouble being in the same room with her. “So talk.”

“We have come to offer our apology, knowing it is an empty gesture,” she began. “The actions that the Cylons committed against you were sins and we now realize they were a mistake. We would like to live in peace with you. It is our hope we could reconcile, but we leave that entirely in your hands.”

“Frakking nonsense!” Tigh spit out. “No such thing as peace or a conscience in your metal head.”

“Saul,” Adama said in an undertone.

“This is the first step,” Sharon said, her entire insides were shaking, but she knew this was the most important thing she would do in her life. “We know it will take time. We are willing to accept that.”

“You assume too much,” Lee said, interjecting. “After what you did and what we know about you, how could we believe you?”

“It is hard to believe,” she answered, trying to smile and failing. “I can only tell you what I know. I have been human. I am Cylon. I can tell the differences and I know the similarities. I feel like neither. But because of this one thing is clear to me. The human and the Cylon are each valid and each deserve a life lived in peace.”

“You deserve nothing,” Kara said violently. 

Sharon’s face flinched at the tone and she made herself look directly at her.

“I don’t. I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry for who I am. But I can’t help any of that now. Admiral, sir,” she looked at him and felt tears, but she forced them back. “I personally apologize to you for what I tried to do. I can’t tell you how much I wish it didn’t happen. I know it can’t be easy for you. But don’t let who I am color your view of the Cylons.”

“Are you leading them?” Adama asked slowly. 

It didn't look like his head was able to take in the apology he’d just been offered. Ignoring it was the best way to process at this point, she agreed, even if it stung that he hadn't at least acknowledged it.

“The Cylons work together, but in this instance we realize that someone with more experience with humans would be the best mediator. Until this matter is settled, I am leading the Cylons.”

“Sit down,” Adama answered, gesturing to a chair. 

Sharon hesitated.

“First, allow me to introduce you.” She named each of the humans in the room and then turned to the silent Cylons behind her. “This is the model Six. We call her Caprica after the work she did there during the initial attack. She came to the same opinion I did about the war and has helped me turn the Cylons around to a more positive view of humanity.” 

Caprica stepped forward at her name. Sharon watched the negative emotions wash over her, but it was obvious Caprica had eyes for only one man.

***

Gaius was leaning against the wall towards the back of the room. He was dirty and unshaven with dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t looked up since they’d entered the room, but now he recognized something through his foggy haze and as Sharon spoke, he slowly lifted his head.

A tear started to roll down his cheek and he didn’t bother to wipe it away. He pushed away from the wall as if to move toward her, but stopped and seemingly contented himself with drinking in her form. 

Being haunted by her wasn’t enough, he needed the real thing. True, that vision felt and acted real and then he’d met Gina. But she wasn’t the same. This was the woman he’d surrendered to. This was the woman he’d been betrayed by and betrayed the human race for.

***

Sharon could see Caprica wanted to go to Gaius, but she restrained herself. Gaius' gaze burned into Caprica from across the room and she returned the look. Sharon knew how much Caprica had missed him.

“Hello,” Caprica said quietly, her tone trying to include the whole room. 

Gaius had to have known it was just for him.

“This is Leoben, a Two,” Sharon continued. “I believe you have met him before.” 

Leoben stepped forward and stared openly at Kara. She returned his gaze, visibly trying not to flinch, but Sharon knew Kara had to be playing Leoben's last words to her over and over in her mind. There was obviously a connection there, like Leoben was trying to draw Kara to himself.

Leoben stared quietly. Sharon had spoken with him at length and knew he believed in what the Cylons were doing. He also believed in Kara Thrace’s destiny. She was why he was here.

Sharon continued when Leoben didn’t say anything.

“This is Cavil, a One. He lived on Galactica almost a year ago. He would like to point out that the humans and Cylons should have peace, but live separately because we are so fundamentally different.”

Cavil simply smiled and didn’t bother correcting or agreeing with Sharon.

“This is the chosen representative of the Threes. I believe you may know her as D’Ana. I call her Boxer.” 

Sharon spared a small smirk towards Boxer, who simply mouthed the name Boomer at her.

“So nice to meet you all again. I have some questions once we’re finished with the meet and greet.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow, but continued on.

“This is Simon, a Four. Starbuck might remember him from Caprica. This model functions as our medical staff.”

If looks could kill Kara's would have leapt across the room and made him bleed. He did not seek out her gaze, but looked quietly at the whole group, giving everyone a small nod.

“I’ll have some questions of my own once this is done,” Kara said loudly. “Most of them involving a scar of mine.” 

Simon still did not look at her, but Sharon nodded.

“Of course. This is Doral, a Five. You probably remember him as well from his time on Galactica.”

“Good to be back,” Doral said, addressing everyone with a stoic face.

Sharon sat in the chair. After a moment, Adama did the same with his.

“Shall we talk?” Sharon asked.

“Let’s talk.”


	7. Cuts Deepest of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson

“Well, that was among the most interesting hours I’ve spent in my life,” Athena said. 

Sharon nodded and leaned against the glass wall of the cell the two were occupying.

“So, wanna tell me why we’re in here?”

“I thought we should talk. Adama said it was okay. I think I’m the only one with the ability to understand what you really want.”

Sharon had to laugh a little bitterly. 

“Because you’re both human and Cylon, too? Because you switched sides?”

“Something along those lines. However, as much as I would hate to, I still have no problem blowing your head off.”

Sharon looked at the copy of herself with new respect.

“Who do you think is older? You or me?”

“You are, I’m sure of it.”

“And how do you figure that?”

“Well,” Athena answered, “I have all of your memories from aboard Galactica and before that. But it stops the second you left Caprica to come back here. I have those memories for a reason, so I could complete my mission with Helo.”

“To seduce and deceive him.”

“At first.”

Sharon was incredulous.

“You can’t tell me that it wasn’t all a mission to you. You knew what you were doing and you didn’t have any human programming to tell you differently.”

“Just how I felt. Just how he made me feel. You know him, Boomer. You know how sincere he is. It’s not something you succumbed to, but I was helpless.” 

Athena smiled at the memory. Sharon wanted to hit her.

“You had no right to do that to him!”

“I suppose you did?”

“What are you talking about?”

Athena closed the distance between them as she talked.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t know how he felt about you. You wanted the Chief, but you liked having Helo’s devotion. You never distanced yourself, just kept frakking with him, torturing him with the proximity of what he couldn’t have!”

“You don’t know what the frak you’re talking about!” Sharon moved as close to Athena as possible. “I loved him.”

“Not like he deserves,” Athena gritted back. 

Sharon felt the fight go out of her.

“You’re right,” she said, throwing up her hands and moving away. “I didn’t. But I wouldn’t have hurt him on purpose. I’ve spent enough time over the past year feeling guilty, angry, and resentful. I don’t know who the frak I am. Why should I blame you for knowing who you are?”

“I wonder that sometimes,” Athena said, softening. “This hasn’t been the easiest time of my life either. I lost a child. You can’t possibly imagine what that feels like.”

“I could if you let me,” Sharon said, turning around. An idea had struck her. “You want to trust me? You’re going to have to get my memories. And I want yours. I want to know if you’re truly theirs.”

“Deal.”

Athena held out her hand and Sharon took it slowly. They closed their eyes and let their senses take over as they downloaded.

It was over in a minute. Both looked shaken as they reopened their eyes.

“We’ll never be friends, will we?” Sharon asked slowly. 

Athena shook her head.

“Perhaps not, but I know you speak the truth. I’ll fight for you.”

“And I for you. I’m sorry about Hera.”

“And I’m sorry for everything.”

“Let’s rejoin the others,” Sharon said. “I hope Boxer has finished speaking with Roslin and that Caprica got her chance. We need to get back to our ship.”

***

“Say, while the two girls are reminiscing,” Boxer said to Adama, “mind if I have a word with your former leader?”

“What’s your interest in Laura Roslin?” Adama asked, somewhat protectively, probably even to himself.

Boxer lifted an eyebrow. 

“A non-violent one, I assure you. I simply want to know how she found life down on New Caprica. Any new plans she’s implementing since her fall from leadership. That sort of thing.”

“I can ask her,” Adama said begrudgingly. “But you will not be with her alone, nor will I make her meet with you.”

“Fair enough.” 

She waited while Adama left the room and simply observed Kara accosting Simon while Leoben stayed right at her side and Lee watched in anger. That tableau and the one Baltar and Caprica were creating were enough to keep her entertained until Adama returned with Roslin in tow.

***

“I understand you wished to speak with me?” Laura asked, crossing her arms across her chest and pointedly not looking at Adama. 

They hadn’t exactly had a private reunion when she’d been summoned to a Cylon meeting.

“I had an interesting dream the other night,” Boxer said, smiling. “You were in it.”

“I’m being taken away from my students for this?”

“Your students, so you have a school?”

“Yes.”

“All ages?”

“Whoever wants to learn.”

“It must be hard. I hope you have help.”

“I have a lovely assistant, thank you.”

“I believe I’ve heard of her. Maya, was it?”

“Yes.” 

Laura’s senses were screaming at her and she kept her face as neutral as possible. The fact that she was talking to a Cylon did not help the fact that she was keenly aware that talk of Maya could lead to talk of the baby.

“I hope her young charge doesn’t keep her from assisting you when you need it.”

“No.” Laura hadn’t spent years in politics for nothing. The Cylon was fishing for information and she wasn’t going to get it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of things to attend to. I can’t imagine anything about me is more important than the other matters you’ve been discussing.”

“Nice seeing you,” Boxer said disarmingly. “I hope we meet again soon.”

“I doubt it,” Laura said coldly. She glanced at Adama, he was already looking at her in concern. “Bill, I’d like to go now.”

“Of course.” 

Adama gestured the way to the exit of the cell and Boxer returned her attention to Caprica and Baltar.

***

Caprica had slowly approached Gaius. She didn’t want to startle him into any public displays.

“Hello, Gaius.”

“Hello.” He nervously shifted from one foot to the other. “You’re, you’re Caprica then?”

“It’s not the name you knew me by, but now it is my real name.”

“It’s not surprising that I wouldn’t even know your name,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry for everything I put you through.” 

She wasn’t sure what to say to him. These emotions of regret and tenderness were not only new for her, but mostly alien to her model in general.

“I let you into…” he trailed off. “Humanity was almost gone.”

“I know. But we were wrong.”

“So, it’s as simple as that, is it?” he inquired, lighting up a cigarette, ignoring the frowns from Tigh across the room.

“No. Nothing is ever simple. But the way I felt, the way I feel, about you. That’s simple to me now. Simple and real.”

“Forgive me if I don’t share your optimism, but my people aren’t exactly going to welcome yours with open arms and I’ve spent a great deal of time trying to conceal your existence. I’m the President of the Colonies now and I can’t jeopardize that!”

“Did you miss me?” she asked.

“What?” He looked at her in surprise. “What would that have to do with anything?”

“I thought you were dead. And I missed you. I just wanted to know if you missed me.”

“How could I with you appearing everywhere?” he muttered, taking a drag. “I can honestly say I’ve thought about you every day since the attack.”

“I had to hide our feelings from my people, too,” she told him. “We would go through hardship, but it’s not like this hasn’t been done before.” 

She gestured to Athena and Helo as Athena reappeared in the room with Sharon. 

“And look how that went on,” he said emphatically. “I’m not going to live that way.”

“I’m not suggesting running into each other’s open arms here,” she snapped. “I’m glad to see you, Gaius.” 

She turned and walked away. 

***

Gaius tried to keep his cigarette steady, but his hands would keep on shaking.

“She really is, you know,” a familiar voice said from behind him. “I really am.”

“I can’t handle two of you.”

“You could handle Gina and me.”

“But she really is you.”

“Spectacular, isn’t she? Somewhat softened, I think. She must’ve missed you.”

“She’s so solid,” Gaius sighed, watching her interact with Boxer and Sharon. “Everyone can see her.”

“I’m happy for you, Gaius,” his shadow Caprica said, placing her hand on his cheek. “Don’t mess it up.”

“Wait,” he said, turning around. 

He was looking into thin air and Adama was staring at him in open disgust.

“I need to see Doc Cottle,” he murmured to himself for possibly the five hundredth time since the attack on the Colonies.

***

“How do you feel, Starbuck?” Simon asked calmly. “Flying Vipers?”

“Sure, when I’m not having my ovaries stolen or whatever the hell it is you did to me!”

“Calm down. It was just a study.”

“A study I didn’t require or ask for. You Cylons think you’re so smart, well, frak you. You’ve got a lot to answer for and no matter what warm, fuzzy feelings you inspire in anyone else here, I will make sure you get what you deserve.”

“It was your destiny, Kara,” Leoben said quietly. 

She whirled on him.

“Don’t even make me start on you.”

“I missed you,” he said. 

She stared at him. He had the oddest way of taking away her words. The only person she’d ever met who could do that. He wasn’t even a person.

“Well, forgive me if I don’t feel the same way.” Kara spotted Lee staring in disapproval from across the room. She couldn’t handle three men who made her insides crazy, if for very different reasons. “Excuse me if I don’t want to be in here anymore.” 

She walked out of the room as quickly as she could. The wounds she’d thought healed over during her year with Sam on New Caprica started to break open. So much for moving on.

***

Lee watched Kara leave the room and his anger against her was matched by his concern. He wasn’t sure how he managed such conflicting emotions, but there they were. It was coupled with a rising fury against the Cylons for trying to do whatever their real agenda was.

“So?” he asked his father impatiently. “When do they leave?”

“Calm down,” Adama said in that infuriating, commanding voice. “We’re on unknown ground here and we have to proceed carefully. Unnecessary hostility will get us nowhere.”

“Bill, they’re Cylons,” Tigh cut in. “There’s nothing unnecessary about it. They’ve been a pain in our ass for years now and only complete annihilation of their kind is going to help.”

“I’m not a fan of the Cylons, Saul,” Adama assured him. “But we have to make sure we know the truth. I’m going to wait until I hear from Athena.”

“You’re going to trust a Cylon to tell you the truth about another Cylon, one who shot you!” 

Lee couldn’t believe his father’s stupidity. Old age must be fast approaching.

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Adama barked out. “I won’t have it again. Commander, please return to your ship until further notice. I will let you know my orders.”

“Yes, Admiral.” 

Lee let his voice emphasize the title, knowing his father would feel it.

“Wait,” Tigh said, “Ellen and I aren’t staying on any ship that welcomes them on board. If you need me, Apollo, I’m yours.”

“Gladly,” Lee said tightly and then turned on his heel and left. 

Tigh gave Adama one last look and then left as well. 

***

Adama sighed and turned to the Cylons.

“Thank you for coming. I’m going to need some de-briefing before we can finish our conference. Please return to your ship and await my decision.”

“We will.” Sharon stepped forward. “Thank you for hearing us out. Please let us know whatever we can do to help you come to that decision. The rest of our fleet will remain out of range.”

“I appreciate that.” 

Adama was barely keeping a lid on his anger and rage, but he put all his years of military training to good use and ushered the Cylons to their Raider.

***

Sharon sighed as she put the Raider in flight. Initial contact was over and she felt like she’d just fought a thirty year war.


	8. Distortion is Marketable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson

Athena rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension and then knocked on Adama’s hatch door. A muffled voice answered and she slowly twisted the handle.

It hadn’t been so very long ago that she’d been having weekly chats in here with the Admiral. But everything seemed to change when the Cylons came back.

“Sit down, Lieutenant.” 

She sat down in her usual spot and he poured her some tea. It seemed strange to her that he even knew exactly how she liked it.

“Thank you.” 

She accepted the cup and stirred it, waiting for him to speak.

“How are you and Helo doing? Is this hard on you?” 

“I can’t believe you’re asking me how I’m doing.”

“I’m trying not to think about myself at the moment. I know you’re not her.”

The admission was given in a low voice, but Athena still caught the implications of his tone. This was very hard for him.

“It’s been difficult,” she admitted. “But in a way it’s like coming home and seeing a future I didn’t think possible. I just don’t know if anyone else can see it.”

“Well, let’s hear your report. Maybe I could.”

Athena took a gulp of tea and let the slightly earthy, herbal taste sink into her mouth before revealing to him everything Sharon had shared with her as they downloaded. 

“So it’s true.”

“As far as I can tell, sir. She truly wants reconciliation between us. And she can’t live with herself because of what happened between you two.”

Adama looked at Athena sharply. 

“That isn’t relevant to the situation, is it?”

“I beg your pardon, Admiral, but it is. This is nothing if not personal. It’s not about diplomacy or Earth. It’s about whether or not the past can be put behind us. I don’t think anyone would disagree with the fact that if there was no history, integration with the Cylons would be incredibly beneficial to both of us.”

“So, it could all come down to whether or not I can forgive an attempt on my life?”

“And whether she can get over the betrayal. Both done to her and by her.”

“That I can’t answer for.”

“No, but I can assure you that she’s trying.” Athena waited a moment as conflicting emotions played over his face. She knew she was one of the only ones who got to see him when he was troubled. Even Lee and Roslin weren’t a part of that. Not anymore. “Can I speak freely?”

“You can try,” he said lightly. 

She smiled and searched for the right words.

“Boomer is someone between two worlds. I know what that’s like. You’re someone with a huge decision to make and the fate of humanity rests on your shoulders. Somehow, I don’t think Baltar is going to be very useful in this decision.” He smiled at that. “I spent so long feeling angry and bitter over what happened. But I came to realize it was all just guilt. For the choices I made: betraying my people, losing the baby. The man at the top has to forgive himself. Even if you’ve done nothing in your past, which I don’t think anyone can say, you have to forgive yourself in advance for making what could be the wrong decision. You’ll never know.”

“I shouldn’t even be listening to you,” he grunted. She kept silent. She was used to him feeling unsure about her. It had been awhile since he voiced it. She hoped it was only him remembering the past year and everything that had happened before it. “But I don’t feel alone with you.”

“I’m glad, sir.”

“I trust you.”

“I honestly don’t know how, but I’m grateful.”

“So, I’ll meet with Boomer again.”

“Thank you.”

“I will be blaming you if it all goes bad,” he said and from his smile, she could tell he was joking. It was a good sight to see. “Thank you, Lieutenant. You may go.”

“I’m off duty now. I think I’ll let Helo know the situation.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” 

Adama shook his head at her and she let a smile play around her lips before leaving.

It was a weight off her shoulders.

***

Even in a place that was designed for multiple copies of one body, it was still odd to see so many Threes in one area.

“Your report?” asked one near the front. 

Boxer shook her head.

“The old lady wouldn’t say much, but she obviously knew what I was after and that tells me that we’re right.”

“We are basing a lot on a mere dream,” another Three spoke up. 

“Roslin corroborated it whether she knew so or not,” Boxer insisted. 

“We believe you. But we want more.”

“Well, we need more. But it will have to wait until we have more information. We have to get back to Galactica.”

“We hope you can go soon,” the first Three said. 

Boxer nodded and the meeting of Threes dispersed.

***

Kara finished her patrol and stopped in at the infirmary. It had been a long time since she’d been on a schedule like that. Life on New Caprica was eat, sleep, survive. She was more used to Galactica and the cycle of card games, flight patrols, and everything else that she loved. She was relieved to be back to it.

“How is he doing, Doc?” she questioned Cottle before actually talking to Sam herself.

“He’ll live,” was Doc Cottle’s customary abrupt response before he took a drag on his ever present cigarette. 

Kara smiled. Some things never changed.

“How’s it going, Anders?” she asked, ducking around his curtain. 

Sam struggled to sit up in his bed.

“I’m not happy lying around like an idiot.”

“Too bad. Doc wants you to rest.”

“So, tell me everything. Or were you waiting till I expired from boredom?”

She sat on the edge of his bed and told him everything that happened in the meeting. She tried to leave out the parts that involved her being glared at by Lee or confronting a possible ovary-abducting Cylon.

“I guess Adama will want to know what Athena conjured up.”

“The old man definitely has a soft spot where she’s concerned. It’s wrong.” 

Kara’s tone was only half kidding. She, admittedly, was in the not shooting Athena camp, but they’d had time to come to terms back on Caprica. Plus, that hadn’t involved the rest of the fleet. She owed the Cylon her life and that meant something. But the entire situation hurt to think about, so Kara didn’t try. She’d leave that to the Admiral and Lee. When he wasn’t glaring at her, that is.

“I’m almost glad I wasn’t there.”

“In the end Apollo had a fit and stormed off back to Pegasus.”

“He’s been uptight since the groundbreaking ceremony,” Sam said casually. “Don’t sweat it.”

“How can I when he acts like I’m a frakking leper?”

“You don’t exactly treat him like he’s your brother, Thrace.”

Kara wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She didn’t want to and she did her best to ignore everything that came out of anyone’s mouth that had anything to do with that topic.

“He was like my brother, but it all changed.”

“I’m guessing only you would know how that happened.” 

Kara wanted to run away. Sam had brought up the subject in the past, but never pursued it with any tenacity. He wasn’t employing the same tactics this time.

“Why would you care?”

“Why would you think I do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Kara, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Stop acting like my father, Anders. It’s nothing.”

Sam put his hand over hers and held it even when she tried to pull away.

“After Caprica, we said we were going to try this. I thought we fell for each other, not just me on my own. I’m not against you. We are married, let’s try and act like it.”

“It’s not something you want to know.”

“It’s not like I’ve never heard anything about the two of you.”

Kara looked at him. He didn’t look angry, he didn’t look like anything, except like someone with the flu. Later on, she would blame the pasty-ness of his face.

“We had a thing. On New Caprica. We just couldn’t work it out. I couldn’t.”

“Some more details would probably help flesh that out.”

“I was with you, he was with Dee. We, we frakked, okay! He wanted to tell you guys, but I couldn’t do it. I wanted to be free. And I married you.”

“Cause I wouldn’t chain you like he would? Or cause I’m easy to just toss aside?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. It wasn’t about that.” 

Sam's face was clouded over with pain and Kara knew it wasn't from his flu.

“I’m feeling worse now. Let’s talk later.”

“Whatever.” 

Kara got up and stormed out of the infirmary. Going with her usual method of not talking about it would have really helped.

***

Lee walked inside and threw his towel on the chair. He’d been to the gym and he could honestly say it was the best decision he’d made in a year. It had been exhausting, but very right, to get back in there and he wasn’t going to give up. 

Tigh was waiting for him. Lee sighed. He had hoped to have some time to build himself up to seeing Dee when she was off her rotation. Seeing Kara again had brought up all sorts of ugly past memories and he knew if he was to be fair to Dee, he needed to deal with them. As if that wasn’t enough, there was also the Cylon problem.

“Got a plan, Apollo?” Tigh asked from his position in Lee’s chair.

“Get some dinner later. Night in with the wife.”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“Not when you don’t laugh.”

“Your father’s got the frakking Cylons all cozying up over there. The fleet’s going to tear itself apart.”

“Agreed. But he is the Admiral.”

“Well, do something about it.”

“Talking about my father behind his back has never worked out too well for me in the past.”

“I’m not talking about mutiny or tommyrot like that. I’m talking about sound, practical ways to break this to the rest of the fleet. Take people like, like that idiot Zarek…you think he’ll take this lying down?”

“No.” Lee rubbed his temples. The headache could have come from too much physical exertion, but he didn’t think so. “Look, I don’t have answers. But I’ll think about it. The fleet should get a say, the Quorum should be involved.”

“You better think about it. And fast. The old man’s too involved in this. He’s my friend, but he’s not thinking straight. Doing what he thinks is best, but he doesn’t remember how it affects everyone else.”

“Since when did you become the poster boy for the fleet?” Lee asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Spent a year down there,” Tigh admitted. “They’re a bunch of whining civilians, but it’s not their fault. We’re here to look after them, to ensure the survival of our species.”

“Pretty words from such a gruff exterior.” Lee stood up. “My opinion, the people should vote on whether or not we accept an alliance. But that’s something to plan carefully.”

“Agreed.” Tigh stood up as well. “We’ll talk again.”

“Welcome aboard, Colonel.” 

Lee gave a salute which Tigh returned.

“Thank you, Commander.”

Lee sat back down. Back to the more emotionally trying problems.

***

“We should leave.” 

The Four was adamant. The Ones clamored with their agreement. 

“Enough,” Sharon shouted. Communication between the models was not as easy as communication with one’s own model, but it shouldn’t be this hard. “Let’s just talk about what happened. I think it went rather well.”

“You saw the looks on their faces,” Caprica admitted, obviously thinking of how Baltar had looked at her.

“But they weren’t all like that. When I was talking to Athena, I could sense her honesty. I know her story now and there’s no way she won’t fight for us even though she’s still loyal to them.”

“Loyal to them are the key words.” 

Sharon glared at Cavil.

“You didn’t see inside her head. She knows she has to tread lightly around them and whether she knows it or not, she’s very angry about what happened to her baby. She blames Doc Cottle for murdering their child.”

“Now that I’m interested in,” Boxer said, moving in closer. “What did she say?”


	9. Shift Feet & Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by George Herbert

“On our way again,” Sharon said, going through the repetitious movements of piloting.

“A little more exciting now, isn’t it?” Boxer asked from behind.

“Not the word I would have chosen.”

“It’s an important day for all of us. If Adama wants to speak to us, then maybe we can put some things to rest.”

“Or he could blow us all up,” Caprica pointed out. 

Not that it was the desired outcome, but someone needed to point out the obvious.

“My vote is for no genocide, for all of us.”

“Wishes and horses.” Sharon glared back at Boxer.

“Let’s just be wise, shall we?”

“Never anything but.” 

Boxer held up her right hand. 

It was a better landing than last time. 

“Welcome aboard.” 

Athena was waiting for them. She brought them to the Admiral’s quarters.

Only Gaius and Adama were waiting. It seemed like Adama wanted his own meeting without Lee or Tigh there to complicate things. There was probably a lot of dissension in the fleet.

“Please, sit down. I need to get some more things cleared up.”

“Is this something you require all of us for, Admiral?”

Adama looked at Boxer with mistrust. 

“Hardly. But I doubt the former President is up for another chat.”

“Oh, I don’t want to talk to her. I was wondering if I could have a quick word with the doctor. I’m needing some more personal attention than our medical facilities have to offer.”

“Athena.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Escort this Cylon to see Doc Cottle. They can talk privately, but don’t let her out of your sight.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ooh, my own private escort. Isn’t that nice?” 

Sharon watched them leave with misgivings. They were doubled when Caprica asked for a private talk with Baltar. Adama begrudgingly bestowed it. 

This was turning into less of a peace treaty and more like personal counseling sessions.

***

“Well, what can I do for you? I’m a busy man.” 

Doc Cottle turned from his cigarettes and monitor checks to face Boxer.

“I see that. You’ve got quite a lot of unpacking to do.”

“Well, when you’re rushed out of places in such a hurry, things tend to be left in an unfinished state.”

“I just had a question. A medical question.”

“Speak it.”

“Why would you incinerate the first of an entire race? Why wouldn’t you let them at least see their child?”

“That wasn’t my call. Not that it’s any of your business. But the President wanted it that way. Talk to her about it.”

“Oh, I did. Seems like coincidence that at the same time as their baby died, another was given to someone else and placed in Laura Roslin’s school.”

“Coincidence is a funny thing.” The doctor waved his hand at her. “You got what you wanted, now go. I hated that whole situation and I won’t be dragged into it again.”

“Certainly.” Boxer smiled and headed back to where Athena is waiting. “I think, my dear, that we need to have a private chat. Soon.”

***

“What do you want?” Gaius asked as soon as he was alone with Caprica. 

It made him nervous to be around her at all, even as much as he loved it.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“About us.”

“There’s never really been an us, has there? After all, you used me, lied to me, destroyed my race.”

“Hardly fair judgments. You only worried about how it would affect you. You weren’t exactly honest, either.” 

“For very different reasons. Human reasons. They wouldn’t have hurt anyone.”

“Oh, but they would’ve hurt me. If I wasn’t who I am, if I was an ordinary human woman as you thought I was, how could you think you wouldn't hurt me?”

“You were no ordinary woman. That much I knew.”

“Admittance could condemn you, Gaius. Tread carefully.”

“I’ve never been immune to your wiles, but it’s been awhile since they were played out. Are you sure you’re not rusty?” 

She moved closer to him and rested her hand on his chest.

“I don’t think I am. But I think we’ve both changed and it’s time to admit it. I changed because of you, Gaius. I fell in love with you and now I can’t be just a Cylon anymore. I have to be a woman.”

“That you’ve always been,” he stammered, all his senses crying out with her touch. 

“What do you say, Gaius? Is it about self-preservation, or is there something else in there? Something that needs me?”

“I’ve needed you since I left home,” he admitted. “You, quite literally, would not leave my head.”

“Nor you mine.” She moved even closer, if that were possible. “Come with me. I’ll protect you.”

“Go where?”

“Wherever we want. I don’t care. But I’m tired of needing what I can’t have.”

Gaius took several deep swallows. What she was proposing was almost tantamount to suicide. Surely, it was something he could never do in a million years. Hadn’t he spent years now, hiding? But then, he was so very tired. The power and privilege of a race barely holding on wasn’t worth it. He was so very tired.

He took her hand and he walked back to where Adama was having what looked like a rather awkward conversation with Sharon and Leoben.

Adama looked at their joined hands.

“Laura was right,” he said weariedly.

“Not entirely,” Gaius said. “But enough that things will have to be evaluated carefully from now on.”

“Oh, because they weren’t before?” Boxer asked from the doorway. “Are we interrupting?”

***

Lee had flown over to Galactica in a not so great mood when he’d heard that his father was meeting with the Cylons without him. That bad mood was escalated when he literally bumped into Kara in the corridors.

“Sorry,” he said shortly and made to leave.

“Lee,” she said softly in a voice that he’d never quite been able to resist.

“I’m in a hurry.” 

“I have to talk to you.”

“Can it wait?”

“No, because if I don’t do it now...then I never will.” 

His heart started to beat faster and he pulled her into a quieter corner of the corridor.

“What is it, Kara?”

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I talked to Sam earlier. I’ve been thinking. Dangerous, I know. But I haven’t treated either of you fairly. I know that what I did to you, it wasn’t fair.”

“I know that.”

“But it wasn’t fair of you either. Both of us should be shot for treating our spouses the way we did.”

Lee thought of Dee’s face and found he couldn’t disagree.

“I agree, but what does this have to do with anything now?”

“I, I don’t know. What I do know is that even though I could never be indifferent to you, that I do love you, it’s not that dangerous kind of love. I don’t have words to put it in. I suck at that and you know it. But I just, want to say that you’re important to me. You always have been, but my loyalties don’t lie with you anymore. I made a vow and I meant it, deep down, and I’m going to keep it. I love Sam. I just hope he loves me.”

“That may be the longest speech I’ve ever heard you give while not drunk,” Lee said after a moment. 

She laughed and ducked her head.

“Bottle gives me the words.”

“I know what you mean,” he said. “I made a vow, too and I meant it. I don’t know why those two put up with us, but we don’t deserve them.”

“We’re the frak-ups.”

“Don’t pass your title off on me,” he said, teasingly. “I’m sorry, Starbuck. Looks like we missed our chance.”

“Would’ve been great.” 

She didn’t look at him, but hugged him and he found when he hugged her back that he felt better. He didn’t feel like confronting his father. He felt like going to the gym. And seeing Dee.

“Goodbye, Kara.”

***

“You look awfully pleased with yourself,” Boxer told Caprica as they entered their ship.

“Says the canary swallowing cat,” Caprica retorted.

“Stop all that horrid emotion and report,” Cavil said, coming up from behind.

“Adama says he will negotiate on our behalf, but he will not make this decision for the people.”

“Who will never go for it.”

“We don’t know that.”

“We do know it. History will only repeat itself. Humans and Cylons were not meant to live together. We are not compatible. We’re wrong and if you can’t see that, then you’re going to condemn yourselves.”

“We took a vote, Cavil,” Sharon said, wearied. “We’re doing the best we can. Now we’ll wait.”

“We’re not waiting. We took a vote while you were gone.” Sharon’s head shot up. “Oh, don’t worry, we’re not trying to overtake your precious new command. We’re leaving. The Ones and the Fours and the Fives are leaving and we’re not coming back. Now’s your last chance to join us.”

“No. This is the way,” Sharon said firmly. “I won’t stop anyone who wishes to go, even those of my Eights. But I’m staying to try and make up for our past. I won’t run away from it.”

“Foolish girl. So be it. I wish you well.”

“And I you.”

The Cylons watched in silence as three of their number parted in equal silence. It was a bitter parting of the ways that was not foreseen in Sharon’s predictions of the outcome of their attempt.


	10. Thy Soul Loose About Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by George Herbert

Sharon wandered through the halls of Galactica. It had been so long since this ship was her home. Every place she looked reminded her of something that was real to her and yet a lie. It wasn’t simply hard to be here, she felt physically sick. But it felt like penance and she knew she needed to pay.

Athena had let her go see the Admiral alone and Sharon appreciated the freedom and the lengths the other Eight went to for her. She meant to make the hard amends to Adama. But first she needed solitude, something not really gotten among the Cylons. She knew right where to go.

She and the Chief had been there so many times, a secret place for them to share. She sat there and remembered and wallowed. Eights were good at wallowing.

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you wondering if I’m Athena invading your privacy or worried that I’m going to do something to you?” 

She didn’t turn around as she spoke.

“Shar-“ he started to say, then stopped, sounding frustrated. “That’s not even your name.”

“Yeah, it is. I am what I was made to be and I can’t help that. But I choose from now on.”

“Like when you pulled out your gun…”

“Galen, don’t be stupid. You know the truth about what happened. It’s still…unthinkable, but don’t make it worse than it is.”

“How could-” he stopped again. 

It was as if he couldn’t even complete a sentence that had anything to do with her.”

“Sit down.” He did, but he didn’t look at her and she didn’t look at him. “I wish things were different,” she whispered. “If I could just be one thing, I would be. But I’m a Cylon who thinks like a human and that’s never going to change.”

“Why did it have to be you?” he asked, voice cracking.

She laughed.

“I’ve asked that many a time. But there’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t change and you won’t and why should you?”

“I wanted…”

“There were times,” she cut in while he paused, “so many times on the Baseship that I imagined you and what would happen if I saw you again. A tiny part of me dared to believe that you would wait for me. But now…I can’t stay.” 

She got up, but he put his hand on her arm.

“Sharon. I wanted to wait, but I couldn’t deal with the truth. And now I have something we always wanted and I won’t let go of that.”

“I would never ask you to. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I will always love you.”

“I can’t say the same things to you.”

“I know. But that’s okay, because the last thing I wanted was for you to be alone.”

She briefly touched the hand still on her arm and left their place. It somehow comforted her to know that he still went there.

***

When Athena had let her sister Eight see Adama alone, she hadn’t counted on Boxer dragging her aside.

“I have duties to perform.”

“Oh, stop with the formality. You may be humanized, but you’re a Cylon inside and I have got news for you.”

“What news?”

“Hera lives.”

“If you value the hand you have on my arm, you will remove it and never speak to me about this again.”

“And the dramatics. Why would I lie to you?”

“Let’s see, to gain my trust, help win over the fleet, sabotage, betrayal, sadistic fun?”

Boxer’s face grew earnest. 

“Listen to me, Sharon. I had a dream about Hera and I didn’t believe it either. I’m a realist if anyone ever was. But I spoke to Roslin and to the Doctor and everything they said leads back to one thing: Hera is alive and Roslin stole her from you. She’s in Roslin’s school.”

“No, Adama wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I’m betting your precious Admiral doesn’t know.” 

“Watch her,” Athena said automatically to the guard at the landing bay and headed for Adama. 

She didn’t even have to think about it.

***

“Come in.”

Sharon walked into the room reluctantly but with the need for closure. Adama stiffened at the sight of her.

“I mean you no harm,” she said, holding her hands up.

“So you say.”

“I’m simply here on behalf of the Cylons.”

“We have nothing more to say.”

“I’m here to beg forgiveness. I owe you one, sir.”

He turned his back to her. 

“A lot of people do.”

“I told you I would pay you back one day and now I’m bringing you the Cylons wanting peace.”

“Some might call your methods extreme especially when I would’ve accepted a nice bottle of whiskey.”

“Cylons are more accessible.”

He cracked a smile as he turned.

“You’re just like that little nugget strutting around the deck with the Chief.”

“I wish I was, sir, but, no, I’m not. I’m the leader of the Cylons, a Cylon myself, and, if you will make peace with us, I will gladly hand myself over to you to do with as you will. I deserve that and more after what I did.”

“I’m not like you.”

“No, sir.”

Adama sat down behind his desk and gazed at her, expression inscrutable. He’d obviously had a long time to come to grips with the events of so long ago.

“I’ve learned to appreciate the Cylon model eight,” he said finally. “I always appreciated Sharon Valerii, but now I see the merit in the whole line. I can see the merit in most lines, and it’s not something I wanted. But you started the process with your stunt.”

“And now?”

“Now, you and I will never be what we were. But you will not be singled out from the rest of your kind. I give you leave to go.”

Sharon hesitated for one second and then gave a salute.

“Thank you, sir.”

***

A pounding sounded at the door. Sharon moved to one side and slipped out as Athena burst into the room.

“Please, sir, may I speak to you?”

“A little more formality there, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir. I must speak freely, sir.” 

“Permission granted.”

“Is Hera alive?”

“What?” Adama rose from his chair. “Why would you think that?”

“The Three told me. She spoke to both Roslin and Doc Cottle and I need to know. You wouldn’t lie, sir, you wouldn’t.”

“I’ve lied my whole life. But no, not here.”

“Where is my daughter?”

“I don’t know. As far as I know, she is dead.”

“Talk to Roslin, she’ll listen to you.”

“Perhaps so. She’s a hard woman to dissuade.” 

Adama reached for his phone and called Laura to his quarters, then did the same for Helo.

Helo arrived before Laura and went to the pacing Athena.

“Am I suddenly so important as to be summoned to the Admiral’s quarters?” Laura inquired softly. 

Adama felt his insides twist. He did not want to do this and more than that, he did not want it to be true.

“Do you have Hera?”

“Excuse me?”

“The child. Did you keep her from them and lie to me and fake her death and give her to someone else?”

“Why would you say that, Bill?”

“You’re evading, Laura.” 

And it broke his heart.

“I’m not a politician, I’m a teacher.”

“Not at that time and you’ve forgotten none of your skills,” Helo put in bitterly.

“Helo,” Adama barked. “Laura, answer me.”

“She’s fine,” Laura said flatly. “She’s dangerous and fine. What do you want me to say?”

“How about you had no right to steal our baby,” Athena hissed, visibly restraining herself.

“Half Cylon or not, she was our baby. She is our baby and you do not get to make our parental decisions for us,” Helo spat.

Laura did not back down.

“I stand by my decision.”

“You shouldn’t have kept this from me,” Adama said quietly.

“You weren’t in any position to make a good decision about the matter.”

“It’s behind us now. Take them to their daughter, Laura.”

“As the Admiral wishes.” 

Laura made a mock bow and left the room with Helo and Sharon, clutching hands, behind her.

Adama sat back down, weary beyond all words.

***

“Are you going to mope about Bill making independent decisions apart from you forever?”

Tigh wanted to ignore his wife, but she wouldn’t go away.

“It’s his frakking life.”

“So you’re not concerned about the lives of the rest of us, just what Bill does and how it doesn’t involve you?”

“Stop poisoning me, woman. It’s not that way.”

“No, it’s never that way. Stop deluding yourself.”

“I wish I could,” he said as he sighed heavily and silently admitted defeat. 

Ellen acknowledged this by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Wasn’t it nice just the two of us? Didn’t it feel better not to have to worry about what commands were coming down from the Admiral?”

“I still missed the uniform. That ship is my life.”

“And where does your wife fit in?”

“Ellen, being on New Caprica was a nice vacation, but I’m always going to be an officer. I wasn’t cut out for civilian life.”

“And I wasn’t cut out to be your mistress.”

“My- What kind of nonsense is that?” 

He twisted around to face her, eyes widening in surprise.

“I’ve played second fiddle to Bill Adama long enough. He isn’t the man you want him to be, Saul. Just accept that. You don’t have to be a civilian, but we do have a second military ship in this fleet.”

“You mean stay on Pegasus?” 

His mind whirled with the possibilities.

“Yes, we don’t have to, but honestly, wouldn’t it make things easier with all the uncertainty?”

“It would at that.” 

Tigh thought about the last few days and about his previous years in the service. It was a grievous decision to make. But it needed to happen.

“What do you say?”

“I’ll put in for a transfer. This can change, Ellen.” He kissed her. “But I want you to be happy.”

“For once?” she questioned without malice and kissed him back.

***

Kara hadn’t realized there were so many Cylons on the ship. It was slightly creepy to bump into a pained looking Eight running toward the hangar deck. She called it in but was informed that there was no security breach. An odd thing in and of itself. But she had her own problems. She’d just been to see Sam and while he was not exactly hostile, he was not exactly cordial either.

“Nice to see you again.”

Leoben had the creepiest voice.

“Stay away from me. I have a gun.”

“Don’t you have any curiosity?”

“Tons. What do you look like when my hands are around your throat?”

“I like the fire. But you’re meant for more than killing me, Kara Thrace.”

“Torturing you?”

“Been there and done that.” 

She felt her insides twisting, but she refused to show it.

“What do you want from me?

“I want you to embrace your destiny.”

“Give it to me in black and white. I’m all open!” She spread her arms in emphasis.

“It doesn’t work that way.”

“Then don’t waste my time. We’ve been through a lot and we will be through even more. The human and Cylon races have expanded and changed so much it doesn’t seem anything else could possibly ever happen. But this is my time out period. So leave me alone. When destiny comes, it better come with an explanation. Until then, stay the hell away from me.”

***

Leoben watched her march away with a satisfied smile on his face. That was all he needed to know.

***

“This is what we’re going to do, Mr. President.”

“I see, so I’m to have no input or say at all?”

“Do you really think you deserve that consideration?”

“Perhaps not.” Gaius looked away, seeing his personal Caprica lingering in the back of the room. “But I am still President and it is my job to care for the citizens of this fleet.”

“Do you disagree with my decision?’

“I think it speaks with great intelligence for the needs of both races at stake.”

“So you just want the credit?”

“Hardly.” Gaius hesitated, but the Caprica urged him on with her eyes. “You should be the first to know, Admiral, that I am resigning my post. I am not unbiased enough to remain President of the Colonies. Whatever you decide is fine with me and I will leave them in your capable hands until Laura Roslin or some alternative can be signed in as President.”

Adama was stunned. Gaius smiled wryly. He could tell the Admiral had always believed Gaius to love power and influence above all else.

“What will you do?”

“I will live with Caprica wherever we decide to go. If we are not welcome among the humans, we will go to the Cylons, if we are not welcome there, we will stay on New Caprica, or go elsewhere with your permission.”

The humility was astounding, even to Gaius.

“I agree with your decision,” Adama said slowly. “We will speak of you later. For now, please make the announcement that an alliance with the Cylons has been proposed. It will be put to a vote and all the information given to everyone.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Gaius left the room feeling lighter than he had in a while.

***

Sharon piloted the Raider and felt tears fall down her face. It hurt, it truly did. But at least she could feel. She knew she would be okay.


	11. Beam of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by William Blake

“I don’t see why we have to do this,” Caprica whispered to Gaius as he led her and Sharon out from the Quorum. 

It had been a torturous four hours explaining their motives to the bickering delegates and enduring plenty of hatred, deserved or otherwise.

“We have to finish what we set out to do,” Sharon said, overhearing.

“Not exactly what I had in mind. I just wanted to stop the Cylons from killing the humans.”

“Sometimes it’s not enough to stop,” Sharon said quietly. “You have to go the extra mile, repay all debts.”

“Yes, well, get ready for some long debt repaying,” Gaius said. “You’re visiting about every ship in the fleet and meeting with their captains. I must have some persuasive power left in me after all.”

“I appreciate your efforts,” Caprica said, reaching for his hand. 

He looked closely at her.

“And I do believe they are genuine,” he said, somewhat sarcastically. 

She smiled with her eyes and they continued on their way.

***

Boxer had wanted to be present for this. She was amazed she was allowed to be. But perhaps her diplomatic skills left something to be desired and that was why she hadn’t been made to go talk up the Cylons throughout the fleet.

It had taken a little while for Laura to get Hera back to her parents. Maya had been assigned to a ship on the other side of the fleet. Laura had traveled over there first on her insistence and Adama’s approval. Maya would need the news to be broken gently. Boxer reflected that it wasn’t the other woman’s fault, really. It was sad. But Hera had a destiny and that’s what they were there to ensure.

But to see the look on Athena’s face when she saw her child for the first time in so long, it almost made the reason for getting Hera back something to do with reuniting her with her parents. It was a touching scene. Athena gazed at her baby while Helo’s face split from ear to ear in a huge grin. He held up his child and kissed her on the cheek before giving her back to Athena and putting his arms around them both. 

Somehow, Boxer thought none of them would ever let go of each other. Something twisted in her heart as she watched them go. Adama put a hand on Laura’s shoulder, but she simply gazed at him with a sad smile and left as well.

“Perhaps there’s more here to be learned,” Boxer said to herself. “More destiny to come, more dreaming to do. Maybe it will be fun.” 

She smiled and left to go back to the Cylons. Her purpose here was done.

***

Adama followed Laura.

“What do you want, Bill?” 

She could feel his hesitation, but she didn’t know what to say.

“We need to talk. Please come with me.” 

She followed him wordlessly until they were in his quarters.

“I can’t undo what I did. There’s no reason to.”

“I’m not your judge and that’s not why I want to talk to you. I-I missed hearing your opinion on making decisions.”

“I guess I missed making them. Ah well, my mother told me never to cheat.”

She leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

“Baltar is stepping down.”

“What?” 

She was sure her eyebrows had never risen so far.

“You were right about him and one of the Sixes. I guess it’s true love.” Adama snorted. “But that means that your rightful place is open to you again.”

“Again?” she gasped. 

She’d never really thought of it as being possible. She’d loved teaching again, but her heart did truly lie with all the people and not just the children.

“Please, Laura. We’re going to need you. I need you to do this.”

“I’m always happy to help you out.” She came toward him and put her hand on his arm. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“There’s a balance here,” he said, gesturing between the two of them. “I missed that.”

“Me too.”

***

Lee had finally brought himself back to Galactica. He was already feeling a million times better, even though he knew he had some hard months ahead of him to get back to feeling one hundred percent. The emotional weight was the hardest to lose.

“Apollo.” 

And hearing the voice of the Cylon who’d attempted to kill his father wasn’t making it any easier.

“I have nothing to say to you a bullet wouldn’t say better.”

“I’m sure you don’t. But I need to do the right thing now.”

“The right thing! How-“

“I said now. I can’t change the past.” 

Her calm was infuriating. It only proved to him she was a Cylon. Sharon Valerii could never have been so composed.

“I don’t need this.” 

He made to brush past her. She grabbed his arm and he punched her out of reflex. She took the blow, but he could see he’d hurt her. His vicious glee was less than he would’ve thought.

“I’m here to apologize. We’re so frakked up, aren’t we?” 

She suddenly laughed, but it was slightly hysterical, and then he could see the weight she was under.

“Something like that,” he admitted.

“I really wanted to impress you,” she said. “When you came on board. I was so excited, like I was going to meet a celebrity. But then it became hard and fast and everything began happening to me.” Her voice started to crack. “Anyway, I know you can’t trust me. But I promise you, I won’t do anything and if the Admiral wanted to, he could airlock me or put me away. I wouldn’t care.”

“Why not?” 

He was surprised.

“Because I’ve already lost everything. And I owe him one.”

Already lost everything. Sounded like something Lee had thought many a time. Except, he hadn’t. Then he wanted to get back to the Raptor where Dee was waiting for him

“I won’t be lying in wait for you,” he said finally, “but stay away from me.”

She nodded an affirmative. Lee walked away as quickly as he could. Anxious to get away and anxious to arrive. 

Dee, patient, loyal, and far seeing Dee, was waiting for him. He kissed her and he was glad she kissed him back. Goodness knows he didn’t deserve it.

“Hey, you’re glad to see me,” she whispered against his face.

“I always will be,” he promised. 

And she smiled.

***

Sam sat up and stretched. His lungs felt raspy, but he was going to make it. It had been a long time, but now he was getting better and his head didn’t feel as fuzzy. It hadn’t helped that he’d had so many heavy things to think about. Cylons coming back, Kara’s bombshell. Also he kept hearing music. It wasn’t conducive to getting better.

“Hey.”

“Come in,” he said wearily. 

He wasn’t sure he was up to this yet, but it needed to have done. And he couldn’t put up a cold shoulder any longer. He missed her.

“You look better.”

“Doc says I can come home in a few days. If I have one to come home to.”

“I swear you do.”

“You also swore to love me forever.” 

He turned to face her.

“I haven’t broken that vow.” Her face was earnest. “What happened with Lee was just that one night and it has never-“

“Well, you just hadn’t seen each other. Give it time.”

“Stop it, Sam,” she snapped. “I have seen him. I told him to get lost for you. Well, we both did. But I meant it before I saw him. What we said to each other meant something to me even if I said it for the wrong reason at first. But we’ve been happy since then. And we could be again if you’d let us.”

“How can I be sure of you, Kara? I mean, you show up in blazing glory and steal my heart. You return in a blaze of glory and rescue me. You toss me aside, pick me up, break my heart, and want it back. What do I do with you?”

“I need help, Sam. I suck at this.” She didn’t cry often, but he could see the tears starting to come. “And I need you. Not him. You.”

“Come here,” he said after a moment and he meant it. 

She came closer and he hugged her. It felt good after so long. It felt really good.

“Can we start again?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, we can start again. But a team this time, okay? I’m all about the teamwork of the work.”

“Whatever,” she said, wiping her tears away and then leaned in to kiss him. “I missed you,” she whispered.

“Then come on home,” he said, letting go of his fear.

“I’ve so much to tell you.”

***

Sharon stood with Caprica and Boxer and waited as Adama opened the slip. She wondered how many bodies she could download into before he finally gave them the result. The result of her years of work and her whole penance.

“It will be okay,” Caprica murmured. “We’ll just go somewhere else.”

“I need this. You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

Lee, Tigh, Laura, and Gaius waited as well. It was a tense room, filled with members who were unsure of each other and themselves.

Adama lifted his eyes from the paper, his face impassive. 

“Welcome to the fleet.”


	12. Epilogue: A Lingering Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson
> 
> For the sake of this story, I'm going to say the Chief isn't one of the Final Five. The ending wouldn't really work, because as far as I'm concerned, there's no way Cally would've accepted it. If they're going to stay together, he needs to be human. Make up your own mind who the Final Cylon is. :)

Five years later

Life on New Caprica hadn’t been easy. It wasn’t the paradise of Earth that had been promised to them. But with new Cylon technology, the planet became a friendlier place. It was almost like being home. Someday it would be.

In three years the Cylons had earned a modicum of trust - mostly individually, rather than as a whole. But that was to be expected. They had a seat on the Quorum and most of them lived among the humans, rather than set apart. 

There was still distrust and suspicion and it would probably take a much longer time and many trustworthy actions for both parties before integration was final. But it had begun and that was more than Sharon could have ever hoped for when she’d begun her journey.

She wandered down the street, feeling the wind upon her face. She passed Gaius and Caprica’s house. The two kept mostly to themselves. Sharon was close with Caprica, but not many other people were. Perhaps there was too much shame or too much difference, but whatever the reason, the doctor and the Cylon had rediscovered a haven in each other. Sharon often wondered about them - there was something different in the way they looked at and remembered each other - as if there were more than just two people living in that house. But it was a peaceful house and all the more so for Gaius’ surprisingly adept hand at farming. 

They lived next to a school - there were children running all over New Caprica. Laura Roslin’s desire for the human race to have babies was being fulfilled with a vengeance. There were Cylon children now and half Cylon children. It was a wondrous sight to behold, or so thought all the Threes. Sharon smiled to see Boxer comforting a small child who’d fallen. It was not the future she would have envisioned for her formal rival. But a year or two after joining the fleet, the Threes had formed a Teacher’s Union and now ran most of the schools.

There was a sense of destiny about a small cabin that stood outside of the city. Sharon stood on the road leading out towards the plains. She’d been to the cabin the day previous. It belonged to Kara and Sam and their children. Ever since the Final Cylons had been revealed, both Kara and Sam had a new purpose about them. It had been quite a strain for the whole planet to realize there were more Cylons than had been originally thought of. But for those who had awoken to their true selves, Sharon felt nothing but sympathy. She had found out in a worse way, after all, but they had still received the same treatment she had. But Kara had stood by Sam and now they held themselves apart from everyone. Life was good to them, but they were obviously waiting for something. 

Sharon felt a small shudder run through her as she approached the landing bay for shuttles to and from the ships standing watch around the planet. Adama was here for his weekly visit. He passed her with a cold nod. She saluted back, but she couldn’t help but watch as Lee and Dee, swinging little Billy and Zak’s hands between them, met with a much better reception from the Admiral. It wasn’t something she would allow herself to linger in thinking about, but she smiled, knowing they would take the old man back to their house and feed him. 

Lee had retired and left command of Pegasus to Tigh, whose Cylon hatred had tempered slightly since discovering he was one. He still preferred living away from the rest of the fleet and while Ellen might have missed the freer atmosphere of the planet, she seemed to also have a strange need to avoid everyone since finding out her own true nature. 

Gaeta would be in charge of Galactica while Adama was here and she was sure that a trip to the Government Buildings would be in order for Adama’s trip. He never failed to visit President Roslin, though naturally there was much need for them to converse on government and military matters. Not as much as when there were Cylon attacks, but enough. 

Sharon also didn’t like to walk past the house on the end of that block. It contained the only man she had ever loved. He had two children now and she wished she could watch him be the father she’d always dreamed he would be. But she couldn’t and she shouldn’t and so she always hurried past. But…he was happy and that was what mattered.

She stepped through the gate of a house that she did love to enter and always felt welcome in. Helo had obviously done some repair work because the porch veranda was looking in much better shape. It had been showing the wear and tear that Hera and her younger siblings liked to bestow upon their surroundings. Sharon wasn’t sure how Athena managed to keep up with the crowd she had surrounded herself with, but she could tell the other Eight enjoyed every minute of it. Whenever Sharon thought of family she thought of Helo and Athena. It was amazing to think that what had started out as a Cylon ruse had turned into everlasting commitment. But then Sharon should have known, she’d known Helo long before Athena. She didn’t begrudge her sister what she’d fought and suffered for. She was glad they shared with her the warmth of their home whenever she needed it. It turned out they could be friends after all.

But she was alone. Though she’d rather that now that they were here, living with the humans on New Caprica. She considered herself the official eyes and ears of the population. She knew most of what was going on and she detached herself to make sure she could do that properly. She turned to face the breeze and a slight smile played across her face. Because her part was done, she’d brought the humans and Cylons together, but somehow, she was sure the universe wasn’t done with them yet.

“You coming or going?” Helo asked from behind her. 

Athena’s voice drifted out from the door he held open.

“Never fear, I didn’t cook tonight. It’s safe to come in.” 

Sharon let the smile grow wider, feeling like she was no longer a human being forced to be a Cylon or a Cylon masquerading as human. She felt whole and so, she went inside.


End file.
